Family
by Cubismus
Summary: Harvey Specter doesn't care about anybody or at least he thought so. But when he accidentally hits a 14-year old boy with his car, his life is turned up-side down. Kid-Fic. Fluff.
1. Chapter 1

Hi!

This is my first fanfiction for Suits! I hope you like it. A thousand of thanks to my beta reader AoiLegend!

Have fun reading it. Updates will come regularly.

* * *

Harvey knew that his day was going to be a bad when he woke up late. Harvey had never overslept until now and actually there was no particular reason why he was tired that morning. It was just one of those days you better stay at home. Nevertheless Harvey picked up his phone, which had been ringing for at least five minutes. Unfortunately he couldn't stay in bed just because he felt like it. "Ray, I'm sorry, I will be downstairs in ten minutes. I overslept… Wait what? You're not coming? Oh, get well soon. Call me when you feel ready for work again." Harvey hung up his phone and sighed. Apparently Ray was ill, thus Harvey had to drive on his own. He liked driving but he would come in even later because he would have to find a parking spot. But nobody would mind if he came in late, he was senior partner after all. Actually nobody would even dare to bother him if he came in late. Everything was fine as long as he arrived on time to the meetings and court hearings. Oh, shit. Actually he had a court hearing today. Harvey decided that he would skip the shower. He shaved as fast as he could, and made the best out of his messy hair without spending too much time with styling it.

For a brief moment he felt like a college student who drank too much in the middle of the week and tried to go to at least some classes before coming home to shower, eat and nap.

Five minutes later Harvey was in his car and driving as fast as he could. Well at least as fast as the speed limit allowed him to. Maybe he sped up at some yellow traffic lights, but really, who doesn't do that? Harvey wasn't far from Pearson Hardman when he decided to even ignore a red light. The street was empty; it was just one of those stupid traffic lights which had really no purpose…

Or did they?

"Shit!" Harvey shouted. He hadn't seen the bike coming out of a narrow street rushing over the crosswalk. The bike and the man, no a boy as Harvey saw now, flew a few meters before both crashed on the pavement. 'Fuck, I just killed a kid', Harvey thought, but then he saw that the boy started moving.

Harvey jumped out of his car and ran to the kid, who was already standing. The kid didn't really look steady on his feet but Harvey was relieved because he didn't look too bad.

"Hey kid, are you okay?" Harvey just noticed how stupid his question was. The kid had just been hit by a car! Of course he wasn't alright. Harvey sighed. He was going to miss the hearing. He should call Donna. Maybe Louis could go to court instead of him although he hated to ask Louis for a favor. But first he needed to call an ambulance and the police. Ray needed to get better soon; Harvey would lose his driver's license because of this stunt.

Harvey grabbed the kid's upper arm to steady him because he looked like he would fall over at any moment. The older man dialed 911.

"Stop", the boy shouted and hit Harvey's hand. The mobile fell on the street and Harvey could almost hear the display of his phone crack.

"What the hell, kid? You just broke my phone." It was the first time Harvey really actually looked at the kid. He had blonde hair and innocent blue eyes. His nose was bleeding and so was his lip. He was pretty pale but Harvey couldn't say if it was just normal for the kid to be pale. Harvey also couldn't say how old he was; maybe thirteen or twelve or younger. But he knew that Donna would think that he was adorable and she would kill Harvey if she knew that he had nearly killed the boy with the baby blue eyes.

"Please, don't call an ambulance. I'm totally fine, Sir." The kid answered. Harvey didn't believe him one second, but the kid seemed to be old enough to know when he needed a hospital.

"Do you want me to call the police?"

The boy seemed to think about it for a second. But his answer surprised Harvey. "You drove through a red light, right? So this is only your fault. If we call the police you will most likely lose your driver's license. No, I think you'll be lucky if you only lose your driver's license for hitting a fourteen year old boy with your much too expensive car." The boy smirked. "Let's settle this right here and now. First off you will buy me a new bike, because I don't think that that thing is able to be ridden anymore." The kid pointed to his bike and Harvey had to admit that the thing was barely recognizable as a bike anymore. Harvey gulped. The kid was lucky to be alive right now. The boy was also lucky that the bike broke into a million pieces and not his bones. "And you will pay for a new school uniform; it's pretty torn up and my teachers don't like torn up uniforms." Harvey just now realized that the boy's suit was a school uniform of a pretty good private high school, which was actually quiet famous. Some of the associates who grew up in New York went to that school. Not that Harvey cared.

The kid continued, "Additionally I want two hundred fifty bucks because I saved you from a lot of trouble." Harvey rolled his eyes. But he had to admit that he was pretty lucky that the kid wanted to settle like that. He might even get to court only a few minutes late.

"Fine kid, I will give you my business card. You call me later and I will transfer the money to your bank account."

"No, cash."

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Fine, cash. I don't have that much money on me right now. Let's meet later in front of my bank. But right now I have a really important court hearing. Can we do this later?"

"Okay. But I have one more condition."

"What?" Harvey sighed. The kid spared him lot of trouble by not calling the police but the boy was starting to get on his nerves.  
"You have to drive me to school, I really can't be late."

Harvey was about to laugh out loud. A high school student who didn't want to be late to school? He had the perfect excuse to be late. He got ran over by a god damn car! If Harvey was in his place he would've called in sick and stayed home watching TV while being cuddled and comforted by his mom. It was high school, not something that really mattered. God, kids these days…

"I can't be late either, kid. I will give you forty more bucks for a cab, alright? It shouldn't be hard to get a taxi at the street over there."

"That's a deal." The kid grinned and stretched out his hand. Harvey sighed. He took fifty dollars out of his wallet and gave it to the boy. "I guess you don't have change, kid?" Harvey asked. He didn't have exactly forty dollars.

"You guessed right." The kid answered smiling while putting the money into his backpack. "And your business card, please. And don't try to trick me because I remembered you license plate and there is a street camera over there which will prove everything I say to the police." The boy explained further. Harvey tried to find the camera; he wasn't sure if the kid was so smart as to admittedly notice a camera or if he was even smarter and bluntly bluffed.

"I really have no need to trick you, kid. And I'm not that evil." He took out his business card and put it into the boy's hand.

The boy looked at it for a few seconds and nodded. "See you soon, Mr. Specter. If you'll excuse me, I have to hurry I am late. And I'm sorry for your car." For the first time Harvey took a look at his car. It was a fender bender. Harvey loved his car but it still looked better than the bike or even the kid.

The boy turned around, kicked a few bigger pieces of his bike to the side of street, and ran to the other street which was much more crowded. Well, it wasn't really running. It was more of an awkward way to limp fast. For a moment Harvey considered to stop the boy and to drive him to a hospital after all. It looked like the kid was hurting a lot but then he looked at his watch and jumped into his car. If he didn't stop at the office first; he would still be at court on time.


	2. Chapter 2

Have fun reading!

* * *

"Harvey, you look like hell." Donna greeted him.

"Yeah, thanks, nice to see you too. I had a rough morning. I overslept, Ray is ill and I had an accident. But I won the case. I am still the best closer of New York, even on my worst day." Harvey explained before rushing into the office.

"Wait Harvey, you hand an accident? Are you alright?" She went after him into his office. She looked worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harvey sat down on his chair. "I hit some kid, though. He was fine, too. He didn't want to call an ambulance. Well I have to buy him a new bike; I'm meeting him after work to give him money. The accident was my fault. I am pretty lucky that he didn't want to call the police."

Donna wasn't looking that worried anymore. "Yeah, you are lucky, Harvey. Even on your worst day."

-Suits-

Mike's day was totally shitty. Well, his days were shitty most of the time but this day was his worst in a long time. Yesterday he got stuck at work because some co-worker had been ill and he went to bed pretty late. He would have overslept if his sister didn't wake him. Because he was so tired he had been slower that morning and he barely got his sister to school on time. He should really consider buying his sister her own bike. She was eight; maybe she was old enough to ride to school on her own. But Mike's stomach ached when he thought about his baby sister riding alone on her bike through New York City. He had to wait a few more years.

But that was not the reason why his day was totally bad today. After he had dropped his sister off, he drove as fast as he could. He didn't want to be late to school. He was in a pretty prestigious private high school and he was only there because of a scholarship. It was one of his biggest fears to get kicked out of the scholarship program; therefore he rode his bike like a maniac. But it wasn't his fault that he got hit by a car. Maybe if he had been slower and more considerate he could have stopped before the car hit him, but it still wasn't his fault.

Luckily he wasn't hurt too bad. He really didn't want to spend his day in a hospital where they might ask questions about his legal guardians, which didn't exist. The man, who hit him, Harvey Specter as Mike learned later, had no interest in calling the police and ambulance either. He agreed on paying for the damage, which was actually great. Mike wouldn't have to worry about food and rent for a few weeks.

Mike got to school on time. He even had time to wash of the blood on his face and he could also persuade the school's secretary to give him a new uniform and allow him to pay for it later.

He sat down in class a few seconds early. As the adrenalin stopped rushing though his veins he noticed how much pain he was actually in. His leg and ribs hurt like hell. For a brief moment he thought about going to the school nurse but she would want to call his parents and Mike would have to talk his way out of that. Mike decided to just survive the day and maybe he could ask his landlord to buy him some pain meds later.

Mike looked around in his class. Most of his classmates looked tired and disinterested too. But Mike doubted that anyone had a life as complicated as his. He was one of the only students on a scholarship; most of the other kids had wealthy parents. The parents were either really rich or really caring and doing everything to enable their kids to go to a good school. None of his classmates knew that Mike was actually an orphan. As far as the school staff was concerned Mike was living with legal guardian since his grand-mother passed away nearly two years ago, but that wasn't exactly true. Sure someone adopted him and his sister immediately after his grand-mother died but that person was someone Mike paid off with the money he inherited from his grand-mother. It hadn't been much but that person didn't seem to care about the trouble he might get in for adopting two kids, taking their money and leaving them alone. Mike was fortunate that this person knew somebody who made sure that no social worker would ever check on the kids. Apparently his legal guardian knew somebody who could hack into computers and cross them of a list or something like that. As long as nobody troubled him Mike didn't care.

Mike doubted that he and his sister's "legal guardian" was even in the country anymore. Mike was just happy to not be adopted by anyone. Some other kids might think that it would be better to live with some legal guardians rather than living in the basement of a Korean restaurant and working as a dishwasher there, waking up every Saturday to do a paper route, and taking care of his eight year-old sister. But honestly Mike thought that this was much better than living with legal guardians. One time shortly after his parents died, when his grandmother was still alive, he and his sister had been in foster care for a few months because his grandmother broke her hip and was hospitalized. It had been awful. First of all he and his sister got separated. They could only see each other once every few weeks. His sister's foster parent cut his sister's hair short because it was not practical or something like that. She had loved her long hair and Mike could still see his sister disappointed face when she looked in the mirror. Her hair still wasn't as long as it once was. They made her do a lot of things she didn't want to, like horseback riding, doing ballet, playing the violin and the piano. Maybe they cared about her future, but she was a little girl who had just lost her parents and all she needed was love and support. She didn't need to be rushed from one activity to another. Actually his sister foster parents had been the reason why he couldn't see her regularly. They said something about him being a bad influence and a reminder of their dead parents. Every time Mike and met, they barley talked because his sister cried for the entire time while clutching him.

He on the other hand had been stuck with parents who didn't care at all. They had several foster children. He had to go to school on his own, but there was always food on the table. Once he'd gotten ill and they took care of him but they didn't try to get close to him because they knew it was only temporary. It had been a cold place but it was still fine until they found out that Mike was some kind of genius. Suddenly they were really interested in him and had even fought his grandmother over guardianship. Luckily his grandmother won, and everything went back to normal.

Everything had been alright until his grandmother died, but Mike wouldn't let them throw him and his sister in the system again.

Therefore he did everything he could to prevent that. Their situation wasn't perfect. They lived in the basement of a Korean restaurant. Mike didn't have to pay rent but he had to work there every evening for about four hours. On the weekends he worked longer but he got about a hundred fifty bucks a month and he and his sister could eat all the leftovers. Additionally he did two paper rounds on Saturdays so he could pay for anything else like his sister's after school activities. It wasn't too bad. His sister had a scholarship for a private primary school. She didn't have an eidetic memory like he had but she was still pretty smart. In a few years Mike could go to college and if he was lucky he would get a good scholarship and he and his sister's living situation would improve.

Later that day Mike took a bus to the firm where Harvey Specter worked. He would have called Harvey but he didn't have a phone and it's not easy to find a pay phone these days. The firm was only a few bus stations away from his school. Moreover Mike was eager to see the law firm because he was determined to become a lawyer one day.

-Suits-

He was lucky that he had still his nice new school on because he was pretty sure that the security of the building would have thrown him out immediately if he was in his normal clothes.

"Are your parents working here, kid? Should I call their office and ask them to come down or do you want to go upstairs?" a nice security officer asked him smilingly.

Mike blushed. He could bet that at least a few of his classmate's parents worked in this place.

"Can you call Harvey Specter? And tell him that… the kid who he ran over today is waiting for him here?" Now the officer looked at him suspicious. But Mike fished out Mr. Specter's business card and showed it to the officer. "He gave that to me today. He wanted me to call him but I don't have a phone and since I wasn't far from the firm…" The officer nodded smiling again and picked up his phone and pressed a few buttons. He talked to someone and explained that Mike was waiting downstairs.

A few seconds later he turned around to Mike again.

"Mr. Specter' secretary says that you can wait in his office. Mr. Specter isn't here right now. Just take elevator up there. It's the 21th floor. Just ask for his secretary when you come in."

"Thank you!" Mike smiled. He actually would see the firm. He was pretty excited and for a brief moment he forgot about his hurt leg and nearly fell when he jumped towards the elevators.

-Suits-

Smiling with a hot coffee in his hand Harvey walked through the firm. Sure, today started out bad and his hair wasn't as nice as usual but his day was getting better. He won a case, he had a successful meeting and just an hour ago he got a new client for the firm. He would work a few more hours and go home early. He had nearly forgotten about the accident in the morning until he saw the kid spinning in the office on his chair and playing with one of his basketballs.

"Donna! Why the hell did you let the kid in my office?" He asked the tall woman. He felt like shouting but he knew better than raising his voice at Donna.

"You are asking me, why I let the kid in your office? When you told me this morning that you hit a kid with your car I didn't believe that you actually meant a kid." She explained. She glared angrily at Harvey.

"I said 'kid'. Why would I mean anything else?" Harvey argued looking confused.

"I just thought you meant someone older, not a little boy. You should have called his parents, an ambulance and the police. I can't believe you pushed a kid into settling on money. I think that's actually a crime, Harvey." Donna said. A few people started glaring at them and wondering what a kid was doing in Harvey's office.

"I didn't push him into anything. It was his idea. Now let me deal with him and forget about that bullshit." Harvey said. He turned and marched into his office.

The boy stopped spinning the chair immediately and put the basketball on Harvey's table. Angrily Harvey took the basketball and put back on window still.

"That's my chair kid, get out of it. And never touch the basketballs again." Harvey ordered. He really hated kids. The boy seemed to be surprised by Harvey's anger and stood up. Maybe he stood up a bit too fast because he fell down awkwardly when he tried to walk to the other side of the table. Harvey rolled his eyes and helped the kid up and led him to another chair.

"I'm sorry Mr. Specter. I didn't want to impose, but I don't have a phone, that's why I showed up in person." The kid explained.

Harvey sat down too. "I think you had every intention to impose. That's why you sat down in my chair and played with one of my signed balls. That was rude kid. And you don't have a phone? Somehow I doubt that since you are going to one of the most expensive schools in the U.S. I don't think that your parents can't pay for a cellphone when they can pay for your tuition fee. Most parents are buying phones for their kids because they think that it is a security factor too. Moreover not having a mobile phone in your generation must be social death."

The kid narrowed his eyes.

"I don't care about my social status and my parents aren't rich. I've got a scholarship. So give me my money and leave me alone." There was a bitter tone in the kid's voice and Harvey wondered if he had hit a soft spot.

"Yeah, fine kid. My bank is ten minutes by foot from here. Eight hundred dollars should cover everything, alright?" The kid nodded and got up from the chair, this time slower and without falling over. Suddenly Donna was standing in the room too.

"Harvey, I think you should call the kid's parents. Obviously he isn't as fine as he wants us to think. He should see a doctor and I don't agree with giving a kid eight hundred dollar. His parents should take care of the money… and actually his parents should decide if they want to sue you or not." Donna said. Harvey had to admit, she made sense. That was actually the only adult thing to do.

It wasn't him who protested, but the kid. "Please, don't involve my parents. I just sprained my ankle, it looks worse than it is and my parents are douchebags. I worked really hard for a scholarship and if they get my money I will never see anything of it and I really want to pay for a field trip next week. Please." Suddenly the kid's eyes looked even bluer than before. Harvey was surprised when Donna nodded. In contrast to Donna, the older man didn't really believe the kid's bullshit. "Fine Harvey. Take the kid to the bank and pay him off. But you got lucky, you know that right?" Donna finally said.

"Yeah, I know. Come on kid. I don't have all day."

Harvey left the building and rushed towards the bank. He was sure that the kid was following him until he noticed that the boy had disappeared in a crowd behind him. Harvey sighed annoyed and went back to find the kid. Two minutes later he found him leaning on a streetlamp. He looked out of breath, and tears piled in the kid's eyes.

"How old are you again? Eighty? Can't you go a bit faster kid?" Harvey snorted.

"I'm sorry Sir. You know I just got hit by a car today. Some asshole ignored a red light." The kid returned angrily.

"I thought you just sprained your ankle?" Harvey asked.

"Still hurts."

"Fine we will walk slower. Come on."

A second later the kid grabbed Harvey's arm to support himself. Harvey wanted to protest but when he saw how much the kid actually needed to lean on him to walk at all, he didn't say anything. Instead he pulled an arm around the kid and helped him walk. Gratefully, the boy let Harvey carry most of his weight.

"Thank you, Mr. Specter.", the kid murmured barely audible. He seemed to be embarrassed about his vulnerable state.

They were still five minutes away from the bank, actually fifteen minutes if they continued to walk at that pace, when Harvey saw his car. He had forgotten that he had parked there today.

He took out his key and opened it. Then he led the kid to the car. "Get in. We can't continue like that. My back is killing me and you look like you'll break out in tears any minute."

Actually the boy looked relieved when he sat down into the car. After Harvey got into the car too, the kid was sound asleep.

Really what kind of kid was he? What did he want to prove? Yeah, a scholarship was great and there were a lot of kids with douchebags as parents, but there was something seriously wrong with the kid. He could barely walk, fell asleep the second he sat down comfortably and he still refused to go to a hospital.

Harvey shook his head and started driving. But instead of driving to his bank, he made his way to the nearest hospital.

-Suits-

When the kid woke up he looked around with a confused expression until he saw Harvey in the driver's seat.

"Oh, Mr. Specter. I'm sorry, I must have dozed off. Are we at the bank?" The kid said while opening the door of the parked car.

"Nope, we're not at the bank. We are at the hospital." He explained and got out of the car. A second later he was standing at boy's side of the car, ready to help him out.

"We are what? I told you, it's a sprained ankle!" The teenager argued.

"Sure about that?" Mr. Specter doubted.

"Yes!"

"So you would be fine if we walked back to the office? It's like half an hour by foot."

"Why not drive?" The kid asked innocently.

"Let's see a doctor hotshot." Harvey said rolling his eyes again.

"Under one condition. No, two." The boy interjected.

"You would be a great lawyer someday. What is it?" Harvey said smiling. Yeah, the kid was annoying but somehow amusing too. He could see that the kid was smarter and less naïve than most of the kids his age.

"You will say that you're my dad."

"What? I can't do that!" Harvey said not believing what he just heard. Why couldn't he just have hit any other normal kid?

"Yes, you can. I know your license plate and all, remember?"

"Okay, okay. If someone asks, I'm your dad. What's your name anyway?" Harvey felt a bit embarrassed that he didn't even think about asking about the kid's name until now. If he hadn't decided to bring the kid to the hospital he would have probably never known the name of the boy who had nearly killed.

"My name is Mike Ross. But the name of my legal guardian is Peter Morgan."

"You are in foster care?" Harvey asked. That might explain why this kid was so weird.

"Yup, I am." Mike nodded.

"So what is your second condition?" Harvey wanted to know. He just wanted to do the right thing and bring the kid to the hospital. Why was that so damn hard?

"You give me you cell phone for a second. I need to call my sister's school and tell them that I will pick her up later."

Harvey narrowed your eyes.

"Why do you have to pick up your sister?" Harvey had never picked up his younger brother. Maybe he had to once or twice after he got his driver's license but never before that.

"She is eight!" Mike explained enraged. "She can't go through half of New York City alone after five o'clock. It's already getting dark!"

"Yeah, kid. I didn't mean that. I am asking why the hell you need to pick her up. What about your parents?" Harvey wanted to know. He started to be genuinely…concerned. Sure, he didn't care about anyone except himself, but even he couldn't ignore that there was something seriously wrong in that boy's life.

"I told you. Parents. Douchebags." Mike shrugged his shoulders, looking at the floor.

"You mean foster parents."

"Whatever. Just give me you phone."

Harvey sighed and gave Mike the phone.

"You already got a new one didn't you? The one this morning had a broken display." Mike noticed, while he dialed his sister's school number by heart.

"I can't meet my millionaire clients with a broken phone. The exterior is important too. You got a new uniform too, didn't you? I think you know what I am talking about."

Mike nodded disinterested and talked to someone for a few seconds before giving Harvey his phone back.

Harvey helped Mike out of the car and they slowly walked into the hospital.

* * *

Thanks for reading!

I will update next week :)


End file.
